


i'll make you blossom in my heart

by woobot (lu_woo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Lots of kissing, M/M, Romance, Smut, just all around cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot
Summary: Neither of them exactly know how to start, know what to do first, know what to say even because they both know where this is going. Doyoung’s text was clear as day when Jungwoo read it.Do you want to have sex?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 230





	i'll make you blossom in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> { 👉👈 this is really just an early birthday present to myself because i wanted some extremely fluffy sweet dowoo }  
> { not beta'd really and its honestly just a pile of words that got too long }

Jungwoo finds himself staring. It’s not something completely out of the ordinary for him, often spacing out, moving into his own little world while they aren’t actively working. Jungwoo is in his own world right now, kind of. That world consists of thoughts that have his cheeks tinting pink, eyes quickly ripping away from their focus, the source of Jungwoo’s now flushed face. His cheeks are stuffed with a combination of meats and rice, even shoving in three large pieces of potato to try and push away the new thoughts that have come up. 

The thing is, the person that’s making Jungwoo blush is someone that he’s openly gotten flustered about before. He’s not exactly afraid to be caught blushing or anything like that because by now it’s a very well known fact that Jungwoo is happily crushing on a certain someone. Well, it’s more than just a crush. He’s not in love yet, he doesn’t think so but they are dating now, their third month anniversary coming up in a matter of days and Jungwoo doesn’t think he could be happier (even if it may seem a bit childish to celebrate such a silly milestone).

Jungwoo’s eyes find themselves looking at his dear boyfriend once again, unable to focus on anything else, especially not with the thoughts that circling through his head, making his cheeks blush even further. Doyoung is looking at him with practically an identical look on his face, his own cheeks turning the tiniest shade of pink. Doyoung’s lips curl up into a shy smile, head ducking down before he turns his attention to Johnny who has suddenly burst out into a dance, shaking the whole table as his arms swing crazily. 

Normally, Jungwoo can get distracted by Doyoung. He absolutely spends way too much time looking at him when he shouldn’t be, spends too much time smiling to himself about the other. This time is a bit different though, his inability to focus on anything other than the thoughts in his head, even his food in front of him, comes from a discussion that they had over text on the way back from practice. They were in the car, all of them sleepy and quiet from a busy day of practice and other activities. Doyoung was the one to text Jungwoo first, asking how he was feeling. Then came a suggestion that made Jungwoo’s heart skip a beat and they made eye contact in the car and Jungwoo quickly hit in his hoodie, sliding down in his seat and trying his hardest to keep it together in the car. 

“I’m gonna go down early,” Doyoung announces, pushing his chair out from the table, jaw still moving as he finishes the last bit of his food. “I’m exhausted.” 

Jungwoo watches Doyoung, their eyes meeting once again, seemingly unable to stay away from each other for long. The corners of Doyoung’s lips curl up into a smile, a gentle, shy one that has Jungwoo stretching out his legs under the table, teeth sinking down onto his bottom lip before he quickly grabs his cup of soda, taking long sips until he finishes off the cup. 

“Boo,” Taeyong huffs out, “There’s still so much food left, you need to eat.” 

“I ate plenty,” Doyoung whines out, hand wiggling his plate. 

“You know he’ll be down for a midnight snack anyways when he starts watching his drama,” Yuta chimes in. 

Doyoung’s face scrunches up and he sticks his tongue out at Yuta before wandering off to the sink. Jungwoo feels his heart begin to beat faster, realizing that the thing he’s so nervous about is coming closer and closer. His eyes peek at his phone when it chimes, the notification of a text popping up and Jungwoo knows exactly who it is. Doyoung is walking out of the room when Jungwoo picks up his phone, sliding it onto his lap and opening the notification. It’s a simple text but one that has his fingers curling against his phone and his palms begin to get sweaty. 

**Doyoung 💕🐰  
[10:34pm]**  
come down in 15 

It’s a simple sentence, one that Jungwoo has gotten probably hundreds of times now from the older one. All the nights they spent together, huddled up in Doyoung’s bed, giggling about a video or playing some sort of game on their phones. Nights where they would lie and just talk about everything. Nights before and after they got together. When Jungwoo was having a hard time and needed to talk, when Doyoung was feeling down and wanted some cheering up, it’s a text that’s been shared between them more times than they can count. What’s different though is the texts above it, the ones that have had Jungwoo feeling like there’s static running through him for the last hour due to a combination of different emotions. Jungwoo sucks in a quiet breath, feeling his chest flutter in a quiet whimper as he reads the previous texts. 

**Doyoung 💕🐰  
[9:02pm] **  
how are you feeling?

 **Jungwoo 🐶  
[9:03pm] **  
sleepy 😴  
are you not?

 **Doyoung 💕🐰  
[9:03pm]**  
I am but i was thinking…  
do you want to sleepover?  
since we don’t have a schedule in the morning

 **Jungwoo 🐶  
[9:04pm] **  
😍🥰 of course i want to!!  
Actually.. Nothing sounds better than some cuddles right now

 **Doyoung 💕🐰  
[9:05pm]**  
Cuddles do sound good  
If you’re not too tired though  
I have something in mind we could do 

**Jungwoo 🐶  
[9:05pm] **  
what’s that~? 

**Doyoung 💕🐰  
[9:09pm]**  
do you maybe want to…  
Ah how can i say this  
Is it too awkward?

 **Jungwoo 🐶  
** [9:10pm]  
Doie~ spit it out~ what is it?

“Jungwoo.” 

The sound of his voice makes him look up from his phone, eyes blinking at Mark who is staring at him. “Yeah?” 

“I asked you if you wanted to share the last couple pieces of meat with me.” 

“Oh,” Jungwoo licks at his lips, staring at the few bits of meat still lingering on the plate in the middle of the table. “No thanks. I’m actually gonna head to bed too,” he says, hand gripping his phone as he pushes himself up from the table. 

“Yeah right,” Haechan says, “You’re gonna go hang out with Doyoung.” 

“So what if I am,” Jungwoo responds, quickly grabbing one last piece of kimchi, shoving it in his cheeks as he walks over to the sink. “He’s my boyfriend.” 

No one gives him any more fuss and Jungwoo scurries out of the kitchen quickly, practically jogging to his room, the door shutting quietly behind him. He tosses his phone onto his bed, hands running along his face, fingers pushing into his hair as he pushes his bangs back, palms patting his cheeks as he lets out a groan. Those same hands on his face are the ones that grab his towel off of the hanger on the door. Same hands are the ones that lock the bathroom door, something that he’s sure he’ll get scolded for later but he wants to be alone. 

Jaehyun is lying in bed when Jungwoo returns to his room. The older one peeks his head up at him, eyes busy staring at his phone before and they quickly go back to looking at whatever he’s scrolling through. “What took you so long?” Jaehyun says, “I’ve been waiting for you to be done to go pee since you locked the door.” 

Jungwoo rubs the towel against his hair as Jaehyun sets his phone to the side, pushing himself up in bed. “Sorry,” Jungwoo says quietly. 

“It’s fine,” Jaehyun grunts out, sliding off of the bed. “Everything okay though? You seemed a little off at dinner.”

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Jungwoo says with a nod, teeth sinking down into his bottom lip. “Really great actually.” 

“Good,” Jaehyun smiles, running his hand through his hair. “Oh, your phone was dinging a bunch so you better get down to Doyoung’s room before he throws a fit.” 

Jungwoo blinks, quickly tossing his towel down on his bed, hands grabbing his phone and seeing the several messages from Doyoung. Just as he’s about to respond to the messages asking him where he is, he sees Doyoung’s picture pop up on his phone, the phone ringing in his hand. 

“Sorry,” Jungwoo whines, tucking the phone between his cheek and his shoulder. “I was in the shower. I’m coming right now.” 

“If you take too long I’ll fall asleep,” Doyoung says firmly, though Jungwoo knows it’s a joke (him not actually being mad, not him falling asleep because that will and has happened before). 

“Stop,” Jungwoo whines out, hands opening the drawer to his shared dresser with Jaehyun. “I’m getting dressed right now and coming down.” Jungwoo pauses, tilting his head up, shaking it a bit to flick his bangs off to the side. “Should I even get dressed?” 

“Of course you need to get dressed, Jungwoo!” Doyoung gasps out almost in disbelief, “You still have to come down here.” There’s laughter from the older one that makes Jungwoo burst out in laughter as well. “Just put on some sweats and a shirt.” 

“Okay, okay,” Jungwoo giggles, “I’m getting dressed right this second and then I’ll be down. No more than five minutes!” 

Jungwoo puts his hand against his chest as he waits outside of Doyoung’s door. He can feel his heart beating fast, feel it practically moving his whole body and it’s loud in his ears. There’s only been a few times in his life where Jungwoo has been this nervous before. An obvious one would be when he debuted, his body going through much of the same motions as it is now. Nervousness, excitement, anticipation, a dozen different thoughts and sensations running through him. What he’s nervous about isn’t quite as big as a debut, nothing even close to that. But it _is_ something that he’s always anticipated, always thought about and wondered how it would happen, how he would lose his virginity.

What he doesn’t expect to see when Doyoung opens the door to his room is the lights dimmed, Doyoung only turning on the small one on his desk. There’s a flutter of other lights around, candles and even the little strip of fairy lights they had bought together for their little camping date a couple of weeks ago. Even from the doorway, Jungwoo can see the small amount of scattered roses that have been laid out meticulously, evenly spaced along Doyoung’s bed. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo gasps out, arms curling at his chest, “You didn’t have to-” 

His words are cut off by a kiss, Doyoung’s hands cupping at Jungwoo’s face, pulling him down enough for him to kiss him wonderfully. “I know I didn’t but I wanted to,” he whispers against Jungwoo’s lips, thumbs gently rubbing at his cheeks as he pulls back enough for them to meet eyes. “The candles are unscented too.” 

Jungwoo doesn’t exactly know what to say. He only nods his head, teeth sinking down onto his bottom lip, letting his hand be grabbed by Doyoung, the older one leading him into the room, his hand gently closing the door behind him and they both let out a laugh when the click of the lock echoes throughout the room. There’s a slight tension between them, not a bad one but a sort of awkward one, one that’s reminiscent of when they first became _boyfriends._ It was weird, like a shift between them happened and suddenly even the things they had been doing for years felt nerve wracking because now they’re doing them as boyfriends. That’s how it feels to Jungwoo and he can tell by the way Doyoung keeps sucking in deep breaths and letting them out as breathy laughs that he’s feeling the same way. 

“Why does this feel so awkward,” Doyoung says, sucking in a breath through his teeth as he squeezes Jungwoo’s hand. 

“It does feel awkward,” Jungwoo laughs, nose scrunching up, fingers wiggling in Doyoung’s hand. “Um,” he says quietly, “How should we…” 

“I guess the bed?” Doyoung says, head tilting and tongue darting out to lick at his lips slowly. 

“Mm,” Jungwoo nods, his free hand coming up to his lips, biting down gently on his fingers as Doyoung slowly leads him to the bed. “Ah, hyung,” Jungwoo breathes out, making Doyoung turn around and look at him. “I’m really nervous to be honest.” 

There’s a softness in Doyoung’s eyes that makes Jungwoo’s shoulders relax, some of the tension leaving them as he stares at his boyfriend. “Me too. I’ve actually been thinking about it for a couple days and now that we’re actually going to do it,” Doyoung lets his words trail off, pressing his lips together as he clears his throat before continuing, “I feel like I’m not ready. Not in the sense of not ready to mentally do this with you but I feel like I should have done a little more research at least,” Doyoung laughs, hand squeezing Jungwoo’s. 

“It’s okay,” Jungwoo says with a nod, “I have no idea what to do either.” 

There’s a comfort that washes over both of them and they both burst into laughter at the realization that they’re nearly the same. It’s comforting for Jungwoo to know that Doyoung is just as nervous, just as ill prepared as he is. He honestly didn’t know what to expect, still doesn’t know and won’t know until it’s over. Jungwoo’s researched a little, quietly searching up things here and there in the mornings before they have to get up or late at night when he’s laying in bed. Nothing extensive but enough to kind of understand what to expect. Yet standing here with Doyoung, surrounded by romantic candle lights and rose petals on the bed, makes Jungwoo nearly forget all the little tips and tidbits that he’s learned about. 

Things aren’t usually this awkwardly tense between them. Though, most of the time their intimate moments come naturally, them kissing or cuddling and it just turns slightly more heated. They’ve never made a plan to be intimate, never like this. So neither of them exactly know how to start, know what to do first, know what to say even because they both know where this is going. Doyoung’s text was clear as day when Jungwoo read it. 

_Do you want to have sex?_

It’s been a topic on Jungwoo’s mind for a while, having popped up in his mind much earlier than he expected it to, several months before he even asked Doyoung to be his boyfriend. Guilty thoughts running through him throughout the day when he was still merely crushing on Doyoung, his mind doing him dirty, imagining them having sex rather quickly after Jungwoo realized how much he liked Doyoung. He’s been trying to rid himself of the thoughts, at least while he’s around Doyoung, but he can’t deny the fact that he’s incredibly attracted to his boyfriend and his mind as a twenty-two year old does what it wants. 

“Come here,” Doyoung says, grabbing Jungwoo’s other hand as he sits down on the bed, gently tugging Jungwoo forward until he can fit between Doyoung’s knees. “Let’s just take it slow.” 

Jungwoo nods, teeth sunk into his bottom lip as he lets out a little giggle, feeling his heart flutter when Doyoung lifts his hand up to kiss the back of them. Doyoung tugs on his hands a bit more, quietly signaling to Jungwoo to move forward. Slowly, Jungwoo slides onto Doyoung’s lap, his arms wrapping around Doyoung’s shoulders, body scooting up on Doyoung’s legs enough to make sure he doesn’t fall. Their foreheads bump together, nervous giggles being shared between them. Doyoung’s hands find their way to Jungwoo’s hips, squeezing them gently before he wraps his arms around his waist, further supporting Jungwoo. 

“You smell good,” Doyoung whispers against Jungwoo’s lips, pressing his own against them before Jungwoo can respond. “Now I feel bad for not getting a shower too,” he sighs out. 

“Well,” Jungwoo says, fingers playing with the back of Doyoung’s neck, “I wanted to you know,” he pauses, feeling his body heat up at the words lingering on his tongue, “clean myself and stuff.” 

“You know I don’t care about that,” Doyoung says quietly, pressing another kiss to Jungwoo’s lips. 

“I know,” Jungwoo whines, “But it’s going to be our first time, my first time, and I want to make sure I’m clean.” 

Doyoung mutters something that Jungwoo doesn’t pick up but the desire to find out what it was is quickly lost when their lips meet in a deeper kiss this time. Both of them tilt their heads, noses brushing against each other’s cheeks. Doyoung is the one to push his tongue against Jungwoo’s lips, swiping along it slowly, quietly asking for entrance. Jungwoo loves the feeling, loves to kiss Doyoung. It’s become a kind of obsession for him lately, eyes always lingering on Doyoung’s lips as he talks, wanting to kiss them, wanting to cut him off by pressing his lips against his even when they’re out in public. It’s a comfort thing for him, wanting nothing more than to be wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms and kiss him until his lips become numb. 

Jungwoo can feel the nervousness begin to melt off of him as they continue to kiss. Doyoung’s tongue is pushed in his mouth, melting together with Jungwoo’s own tongue, dancing in a subtle battle for dominance. Doyoung’s hands grip at Jungwoo’s shirt, bunching it together as he grabs at his hips, squeezing enough for Jungwoo to let out a quiet gasp. The quiet gasp turns into a louder one when suddenly Jungwoo is falling forward, being pulled onto the bed by Doyoung. There’s a flutter of laughter between them and Doyoung taps on Jungwoo’s side, silently indicating for him to move off of him. 

“Lay down,” Doyoung says as Jungwoo slides off of him, legs bent and hands pressing into the blanket. 

“Should we get undressed first?” Jungwoo asks, scooting back on the bed a bit. “That way we don’t have to stop halfway through.” 

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Doyoung agrees. 

They’ve seen each other naked plenty of times over the years. They’ve showered together, helped each other wash, seen each other get changed when sharing hotel rooms, all things that have become normal to them. Even a few days ago, Jungwoo saw Doyoung completely naked, him laid out in Jungwoo’s bed as Jungwoo had his mouth around his cock. But just like before, it feels different knowing the end goal, knowing that they’re going to have sex. Knowing that at some point tonight, Doyoung is going to be fucking him, connecting them in a way that Jungwoo has only fantasized about. 

“You’re already hard,” Doyoung says as Jungwoo tugs his shirt off, tossing it onto the ground. 

Jungwoo bites down on his lip, eyes moving down to see his cock tenting in his sweatpants, easily pushing the fabric up. Jungwoo lets out a little whine, hands quickly covering his crotch, pushing his cock down a bit as he pouts at Doyoung. “Stop, I can’t help it.” 

“Don’t act like that,” Doyoung teases, “I’m hard too.” Jungwoo puffs out his cheeks, watching as Doyoung pulls down his shorts and Jungwoo’s breath hitches at the sight of Doyoung’s cock hard in his underwear. 

It doesn’t take long for them to be pressed against each other again, only seconds after Doyoung kicks his underwear off and Jungwoo tugs off his sweatpants. Then Doyoung is crawling over to Jungwoo, sliding between his legs and leaning down to capture him in a kiss. It’s delightful, the feeling of Doyoung’s lips against his. Their mouths move perfectly together, almost as if they’re made for each other, their bodies knowing exactly what to do to make it work and it lets Jungwoo melt into the blanket he’s laying on. Arms are wrapped around Doyoung’s shoulders, pulling him down against him more and Jungwoo lets out the tiniest moan into the older one’s mouth as their cocks brush together. 

Doyoung and Jungwoo haven’t exactly taken things slow when it comes to intimacy. At least not as slow as the typical timeline for relationships go. They haven’t been rushing either, not desperate to try everything and just go ahead and do it for the sake of doing it. It’s all been natural, both of them agreeing to taking it to the next step or trying something a little different. They’ve figured out that a lot of it has to do with them being so comfortable with each other, having known each other closely for years before this. They aren’t discovering one another before all of this and even if they are moving fast, it feels good, it feels natural and it’s what they want. 

They’ve had their make out sessions, their lazy handjobs in the mornings when Jungwoo ends up falling asleep in Doyoung’s bed. There've been the blowjobs they’ve quickly given when they’re at a schedule, both of them getting frisky and giggling about potentially getting caught. It’s been fun, it’s been comfortable, they’ve always made sure they feel okay before doing anything and right now even though Jungwoo is incredibly nervous, he feels comfortable, he feels _safe_. 

“Hyung,” Jungwoo breathes out, head leaning back to break away from Doyoung’s lips. His hands slide down Doyoung’s shoulders, down his arms and his fingers curl around his biceps, gently squeezing them as he meets Doyoung’s eyes. “Can I tell you something?” 

“Of course,” Doyoung replies, lips curling into a smile. 

Jungwoo sucks in a breath, biting down on his lip for a moment before he continues. “I’ve thought about this for a long time,” Jungwoo purses his lips out a bit, eyes moving down to focus on his fingers that are now squeezing and pinching ever so gently at Doyoung’s arms. “Like before we even got together.” 

“Really?” Doyoung hums, leaning down to press the softest of kisses to Jungwoo’s lips before he pulls away. 

“Yeah,” Jungwoo says, eyes meeting back with Doyoung’s. “I really want this, I really want you.” Jungwoo leans his head back, hands sliding off of Doyoung’s arms to cover his face. “Ah, why am I so nervous then?”

There’s hands that grab Jungwoo’s, tugging them away from his face. The same hands push it’s fingers in the spaces between Jungwoo’s. “It’s your first time,” Doyoung says softly, “It’s normal to be nervous but we don’t have to do it if you’re too nervous, Woo. We can wait.” 

“No!” Jungwoo says quickly and definitely a little too loudly, making Doyoung blink out of shock. “I mean,” he whines, squeezing at Doyoung’s hands, “Sorry, I want to, Doyoung I really want to. I’m just worried that I won’t be very good since I don’t actually know what to do besides like what I’ve seen in porn and stuff and-” 

Jungwoo’s words are cut off by Doyoung’s lips against his. It’s a gentle kiss, one that doesn’t deepen even as the seconds pass. One of Doyoung’s hands slides out from Jungwoo’s, cupping at his cheek, fingers curling along his jaw. They stay like that for minutes, possibly past the ten minute mark, simply kissing. There’s no tongue, no excess spit, no panting between them, it’s gentle and soft and it has Jungwoo’s heart fluttering and his body arching into Doyoung’s. 

“Everything will be fine, I promise,” Doyoung whispers against Jungwoo’s lips, finally pulling away slowly. “Besides,” he smiles, pushing himself up a bit more, “It’s not like I know what I’m doing either so if it ends up being bad we can both laugh about it together.” 

Jungwoo leans his head back in a laugh, nodding as he looks up at Doyoung. “Okay, deal. And,” Jungwoo smiles, “We share a bowl of ice cream after. Regardless of how it goes.” 

The statement has Doyoung leaning his own head back in a laugh, rolling his eyes. He parts his lips but before he can say anything, Jungwoo tugs his hand away that’s still with Doyoung’s, wrapping his arms around Doyoung’s shoulders and pulling him down for more kisses. This time, it’s deeper, tongue immediately bumping against each other. Doyoung has one hand pushed into the bed, sinking down the space right above Jungwoo’s shoulder while the other hand slides down Jungwoo’s chest. The kisses soon move from Jungwoo’s lips, Doyoung planting wet, gentle, kisses along his jaw until his face is buried against Jungwoo’s neck, making Jungwoo moan out quietly. 

“Can I give you a hickey?” Doyoung mumbles against Jungwoo’s neck, making Jungwoo tilt his head, cheek bumping against Doyoung’s hair. 

“You don’t have to ask,” he laughs out, “You know I like it when you give them to me.” 

“I know but,” Doyoung breathes against his skin, “You’ll be the one dealing with the makeup people yelling at you for it being on your neck.” 

“Mm,” Jungwoo hums, his eyes fluttering closed as Doyoung goes back to mouthing at his neck, tongue licking small stripes against a spot. “It’ll be worth it.” 

When Doyoung bites down, Jungwoo’s hand wraps around his arm and his body arches up against him. There’s the combination of Doyoung’s ministrations on his neck and the way their cocks are brushing together that have Jungwoo groaning in pleasure. Thankfully (somewhat), Doyoung doesn’t linger too long on Jungwoo’s neck, his kisses going all the way down his shoulder, outlining his collarbones, until they reach his chest. Doyoung scoots back a bit, his hips slipping down further between Jungwoo’s legs as he adjusts to be able to continue his kisses on Jungwoo’s chest. They’re wet, his lips slightly swollen from sucking on his neck. It’s cold but hot at the same time, making Jungwoo’s body shiver from the feeling. 

Jungwoo enjoys the slowness of their intimate time together. He loves the hour long make out session that sometimes leads to more and sometimes doesn’t. He loves the way Doyoung makes him feel, always eager to show affection to every part of Jungwoo, never wanting to just hurry and get his own pleasure. Though there have been many times where Jungwoo has told him it’s okay to go faster, okay to think of himself, but Doyoung always simply replies with that he’d much rather make Jungwoo feel good than himself. It’s something that comes so naturally to Doyoung, even in this setting where Jungwoo wouldn’t blame him for wanting to be selfish. 

Jungwoo sucks in a breath as Doyoung’s tongue swipes across his nipple, his back arches into Doyoung’s touch, quietly asking for more. Doyoung gives him more, lets his mouth wrap around his nipple, sucking on it gently, tongue swirling around the already hard bud. His hands have found their way to Jungwoo’s hips, holding them down against the bed, attempting to stop Jungwoo from wiggling due to the pleasure. It stops him from squirming, Jungwoo choosing to wrap his legs around Doyoung’s waist, trying to pull him up a bit, trying to move his hips closer to his, desperate for friction. 

They’ve been together like this enough times now for Doyoung to be able to pick up what Jungwoo wants. Slowly, he slides his hand along Jungwoo’s hip, letting it go down the inside of his thigh, almost to his knee before he slides it upwards again. The sensation, the way Doyoung’s fingers are squeezing at the plush of his thighs, makes Jungwoo moan out. Doyoung pulls his mouth away from Jungwoo’s nipple and Jungwoo opens his eyes, looking down at his boyfriend, cheeks immediately turning a darker shade of pink to see that Doyoung is looking up at him. Doyoung lets out a breathy laugh, one that tickles his nipple, making Jungwoo’s thighs squeeze around Doyoung’s waist. 

Doyoung pushes himself up slowly, his hand still squeezed around Jungwoo’s thigh. Then, his other hand joins, repeating the same action on his other thigh, hand trailing up only to slide back down, sending all sorts of shivers up Jungwoo’s spine. Their eye contact stays as Doyoung trails his hand up Jungwoo’s hip again. It’s slow, so slow but Jungwoo knows where Doyoung is going. His hand wraps around his cock and Jungwoo’s eyes roll back, his hands gripping at the blanket, squeezing it as Doyoung’s hand slides up and down his cock slowly. 

“Babe,” Doyoung says quietly, his hand stilling on Jungwoo’s cock, “Can you hand me the lube?” 

Jungwoo nods, arm reaching out and patting against the nightstand until his fingers wrap around the handle, tugging the drawer open. He leans up a bit, body turning so he can reach inside the drawer and grab the bottle of lube. “Wait,” Jungwoo says as Doyoung takes the bottle from him, “Are you going to prep me already?” 

Doyoung lets out a breathy laugh, “Not yet, why? Is there something you want to do?” 

Jungwoo parts his lips, ready to reply but instead gasps out when Doyoung begins to pour lube onto Jungwoo’s cock. “Ah,” he whines, tongue darting out to lick at his lips, “Want to suck you off.” 

“You can,” Doyoung nods as he wraps his hand back around Jungwoo’s cock, giving it a graceous squeeze. “Let me pamper you a bit more and then you can suck.” 

“Okay,” Jungwoo nods quickly, letting himself fall back onto the bed fully, hands coming up to cup at his cheeks, hooded eyes staring down at Doyoung. “Oh god, that feels good.” Jungwoo moans, letting his legs spread, thighs nearly sliding off of Doyoung’s knees as the older one moves his hand up and down. 

“I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you this hard before,” Doyoung says with a quiet laugh, “Is this how you get when you think about me fucking you?” 

Jungwoo lets out a low groan, his hands sliding to cover his face as he bucks his hips up into Doyoung’s hand. It’s exactly how he gets when he thinks about Doyoung like this. Incredibly hard, horny to the point where he can’t even think of anything other than Doyoung, and it won’t ever go away until he jerks off. Except this isn’t just his fantasies anymore. This isn’t him waking up from a dream or him spacing out while they’re at a schedule and Jungwoo has to quickly try and will away his boner. This is them, _together_ , about to have sex. 

All the excitement, all the emotions, they all build up and Jungwoo quickly feels the heat in his stomach beginning to boil. It happens so fast and he reaches his hands down, wrapping them around Doyoung’s to get him to stop. The older one looks at him with confusion and Jungwoo huffs with a pout. “I’m going to cum if you keep going.” 

Doyoung’s lips curl up into a grin, “Then cum,” he replies, “I’ll make you cum again when I fuck you.” 

Jungwoo feels like the air is being taken out of his chest at Doyoung’s words. He chokes out a moan, his hands gripping Doyoung’s tightly. “No,” he whines, biting down on his lip for a moment as he looks at Doyoung, “I wanna cum with you.” 

Doyoung flashes Jungwoo a tender smile, one that makes Jungwoo’s stomach feel like there’s butterflies flying around despite the warmth of his orgasm lingering. “Okay,” he breathes out and their hands untangle from each other, Doyoung’s lingering on the curves of Jungwoo’s hips. 

They don’t exchange words as Jungwoo pushes himself up, leaning forward to press his lips against Doyoung’s. The kiss only lasts for a moment before Doyoung wiggles out from under Jungwoo’s legs, sliding off to the side. There’s fingers on Jungwoo’s back and it makes Jungwoo gasp out at the feeling. He tilts his head back, watching as Doyoung peels off the forgotten rose petals that have stuck to Jungwoo’s back. Jungwoo waits quietly as the other settles on the bed, laying down in the same position that Jungwoo was in only minutes ago. 

Seeing Doyoung like this is a sight that Jungwoo finds himself craving. It’s a sight that is special to him, something only for him. Yes the others have seen him naked as well but this is different. This is a sight that’s only reserved for Jungwoo. Doyoung is laid out on the bed, completely naked, a light flush covering his cheeks and it extends down onto his neck. He’s taken off his makeup and his hair is fluffed up, no longer neatly brushed or tucked under a hat. Doyoung has one hand wrapped around his cock, moving up and down slowly as Jungwoo takes the sight in, eyes lingering far too long on his boyfriend. 

It starts slow, Jungwoo taking his time like Doyoung did with him. It starts off with gentle kisses to Doyoung’s hip, the other’s hand sliding into Jungwoo’s still slightly damp hair. The soft kisses turn into open mouth ones, Jungwoo’s plump lips pressing along the length of Doyoung’s cock. Doyoung lets out a quiet moan, a nearly silent one but it’s one that Jungwoo can pick up, eyes flicking up to look at the older one. Doyoung is looking down at him too, eyes slightly hooded and lips parted, staring down at Jungwoo as he continues to plant wet kisses along Doyoung’s cock. 

The fingers in his hair curl up, tugging at his locks when Jungwoo wraps his lips around Doyoung. Jungwoo doesn’t go down right away, choosing to swirl his tongue around the tip, an action he knows Doyoung loves. He’s rewarded by a gracious groan, one that comes with a gentle buck of his hips, pushing his cock into Jungwoo’s mouth more. Slowly, Jungwoo plants his hands on Doyoung’s hips, letting himself go down, taking his length in little by little until the tip hits the back of his throat, making Jungwoo cough slightly. He gives himself a minute to adjust, trying to get a steady breathing rhythm before beginning, wanting to give Doyoung the most pleasure he can. 

“You look so good,” Doyoung moans out as Jungwoo begins to bob his head, tongue sliding along the underside of his cock. “Mm,” he laughs out, hand sliding through Jungwoo’s hair, “feels amazing already.” 

Doyoung isn’t usually talkative whenever they mess around. There’s small compliments here and there like now. Mostly little things, telling Jungwoo that he’s doing a good job, telling him how sexy he looks, how good he feels. Occasionally he’ll surprise Jungwoo with a rather dirty tease, one that has Jungwoo’s cock twitching and his cheeks turning bright red from the statement. Doyoung doesn’t need to talk a lot but when he does, it’s always showering Jungwoo with compliments that make Jungwoo feel wonderful. They urge him on because even though Jungwoo knows he’s not the best, knows he’s more clumsy and sloppy than he wants to be, it doesn’t matter. Even if he’s the sloppiest and doesn’t have proper rhythm, Doyoung makes him feel like he’s doing everything perfectly. 

Jungwoo gags out when Doyoung thrusts his hips up, cock suddenly hitting the back of his throat. Doyoung lowers his hips a bit, fingers curling around Jungwoo’s hair again, silently making sure that he’s okay. Jungwoo only responds by taking Doyoung in all the way again, lips tightening around the base and cheeks hollowing as he raises up, up, up, until he can swirl his tongue around the tip. Doyoung moans loudly, thighs twitching against Jungwoo’s arms. Before Jungwoo can go down again, Doyoung’s fingers tug at his hair, pulling his mouth off of him. Jungwoo lets out quiet pants, tongue quickly swiping along his lips to catch the drool that’s slipped out. The corners of his eyes are slightly teary from gagging and coughing but Doyoung’s hand slides out of his hair and swipes away the tear that slides down his cheek before Jungwoo can get to it. 

“I’m ready,” Doyoung says, eyes meeting Jungwoo’s, “If you are.” 

Jungwoo pushes himself up, hands gripping at Doyoung’s hips as he nods his head quickly, biting down on his lip and giggling quietly. “Yeah, I’m ready.” 

“How do you um,” Doyoung pauses, sitting up slowly as he looks at Jungwoo, “How do you want to do it?” 

“To be honest,” Jungwoo sucks in a breath, letting out the rest of his sentence with an exhale, “There’s a lot of things I want to try but I want to see you.” Jungwoo feels his cheeks begin to burn and he turns his gaze away from Doyoung only for his hands to come up and cover his face, laugh bubbling up in his chest. 

“Okay, lay down again,” Doyoung says, hand tapping at Jungwoo’s side. 

Not even a second after Jungwoo lays down, Doyoung is sliding between his legs, hand cupping at Jungwoo’s cheek and pulling him into a kiss. It’s nothing more than that and Doyoung slides back, sitting up on his knees. Jungwoo watches quietly as Doyoung reaches over and grabs the bottle of lube. He pours a generous amount onto his fingers and before he can say it, Jungwoo reaches down, hands slowly wrapping around the backs of his knees, pulling his legs up towards his chest. It’s not the first time that Doyoung’s fingered him, though it’s only happened once before. It was a bit of a shock, they had been tangled together, Doyoung grinding on top of Jungwoo, lips locked in a heated, messy kiss filled with moans and gasps. Doyoung had whispered against his lips, asking if he could finger him and Jungwoo had nodded his head so quickly, their noses bumped together harshly. 

“I’m a little stretched already,” Jungwoo says, earning an eyebrow raise from Doyoung. “From cleaning,” Jungwoo quickly clarifies, foot pushing against Doyoung’s arm playfully. 

“Besides the other day, have you fingered yourself before?” Doyoung asks. 

Jungwoo sucks in a breath, back arching slightly as Doyoung’s wet, cool, fingers slide between his cheeks. “Not really,” Jungwoo admits, tilting his head against the pillow, bangs sliding along his forehead. “I’ve done it once but it’s hard,” Jungwoo laughs, sucking in another breath through his teeth when Doyoung’s fingers press against his hole. “O-Oh,” Jungwoo whines, head tilting back and fingers pushing against the backs of his knees as Doyoung slowly pushes two fingers in. 

“Feel okay?” he asks, his fingers still pushing in slowly. 

“Yeah,” Jungwoo nods, “Little painful but I'm okay.” 

Doyoung is slow, he’s gentle, taking his time as he stretches out Jungwoo. Like he said, he’s done it once before by himself, curious as to how it would feel, rather bored with his usual handjobs. Not only that but the desire to try fingering himself was a direct correlation to the beginning of his thoughts about Doyoung. He’d find himself waking up from a rather filthy dream, body having an overwhelming desire to have something _in_ him, a feeling that Jungwoo had never experienced before. It didn’t feel like how it does now though. It’s not the most comfortable feeling if Jungwoo is being honest but it’s far better than how it felt when he awkwardly tried to finger himself. Doyoung’s fingers are moving slightly faster now, both of them realizing that Jungwoo is adjusting to them. They’re being pushed all the way in, the feeling of Doyoung’s knuckles bumping against his cheeks. What’s even better is the way that Doyoung curls his fingers up and it’s not really doing anything but it sends shivers up Jungwoo’s spine. 

A third finger is added not too long after and Doyoung gives Jungwoo a moment to adjust to it before he continues thrusting them. By now, it’s beginning to feel good, not just okay. Doyoung has added a generous amount of lube and Jungwoo’s arm has hooked over his eyes due to embarrassment, the loud squelching sounds of Doyoung’s fingers moving in and out of him making Jungwoo feel shy. Doyoung’s fingers don’t speed up but they twist and turn, curling up as if he’s trying to find something and Jungwoo knows exactly what he’s doing. The moment Doyoung’s fingers brush against his prostate, Jungwoo lets out a long whine, one that has his hands slipping off his legs, feet bumping into Doyoung’s arms. 

“Ow,” Doyoung whines with a laugh, fingers stilling in Jungwoo slowly. 

“Sorry,” Jungwoo breathes out, arm sliding off of his face and instead of grabbing his legs to pull them against his chest again, he lets them fall to the side, feet gently pushing against the bed. “Fuck, that felt good.” Jungwoo giggles, teeth biting down onto his bottom lip as he looks down at Doyoung. 

“Yeah?” he asks, lips curling into a grin, “Mm, yeah look how much your cock just started leaking.” Doyoung reaches up, fingers sliding up along Jungwoo’s cock, making it twitch due to the sensation. “I can’t wait to see how good I can make you feel when I start fucking you.” 

Jungwoo whines, pushing his hips down gently against Doyoung’s hand. “Can we do it? I feel like I’m going to go crazy if we wait any longer.” 

“Are you sure?” Doyoung asks, his fingers twisting slowly in Jungwoo, making him whine. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“It’s okay,” Jungwoo replies, “I know it’ll feel good, even if it hurts at first.” 

Doyoung nods and his fingers slide out of Jungwoo, the younger one scrunching his nose up at the odd empty feeling that has him tightening his muscles and his toes curling against the blanket. “There’s condoms in the nightstand.” Instead of moving to reach for them, Jungwoo simply stares at Doyoung, teeth chewing on his bottom lip. “What?” Doyoung laughs, head tilting as he pokes at Jungwoo’s thigh. 

“Could we do without one?” Jungwoo asks timidly, “I want to feel you completely.” Jungwoo pauses, tongue darting out to lick at his lips before he continues, “And this is my first time and I’ve only ever done stuff with you so..” 

Doyoung blinks and Jungwoo watches as his cheeks begin to turn a darker shade of pink. “Yeah,” he says with a nod, “I figured you’d want one so you don’t get messy.” 

Jungwoo sputters out a laugh, head leaning back against the pillow. “I like this kind of messy though,” Jungwoo admits with a shy smile, “It means we made each other feel good.” 

“Ah,” Doyoung groans, hand pushing at Jungwoo’s knee, “How can you be so cheesy even when we’re like this.” 

They both burst into laughter, Jungwoo nudging his knee against Doyoung, foot even coming up to kick gently at his side. Their laughter turns into breathy giggles and soon it’s silenced by a kiss, Doyoung leaning down to capture Jungwoo’s lips for the hundredth time that night. He pulls away slowly and his hands spread Jungwoo’s legs, pushing them up slightly against his chest. They’re not far enough for Jungwoo to need to grab, being able to hold them up without his hands as Doyoung pours another generous amount of lube onto his cock. Jungwoo sucks in a breath as he watches Doyoung jerk himself off slowly. 

Like everything else tonight, the sight is different. It’s familiar but Jungwoo knows it’s not going to end the same way it usually does. The fact that Jungwoo knows that this is not simply going to end with Doyoung jerking off onto him or Jungwoo wrapping his mouth around his cock to suck him off until he cums, has Jungwoo’s thighs begin to shake with anticipation. He’s not nervous that Doyoung isn’t going to make him feel good, he knows he will, he knows Doyoung will do everything in his power to make sure he feels the best he can. Jungwoo is just nervous he won’t be able to do the same for Doyoung. There’s the fear that it won’t feel good for his boyfriend and also the fear of other common worries when it comes to sex that run through Jungwoo’s mind, worrying that something awkward or embarrassing could happen. 

When Doyoung presses against his entrance, Jungwoo lets out a whine, toes curling up and his hands reach down to grab his legs, trying to give Doyoung the best position he can to make it as smooth as possible. Just like his fingers, Doyoung goes slow. It’s a stretch for sure, a warm sting running through Jungwoo’s body as Doyoung pushes in more. He presses his lips together tightly, muffling whines and whimpers, his nails digging into his thighs, trying to get past the pain. Jungwoo peeks up at Doyoung through teary eyes, blinking a few times to clear his vision. Doyoung’s blush has extended down to his chest, blooming over his broad shoulders and down to his nipples. His chest is rising and falling faster than usual, deep breaths being quickened as Doyoung adjusts as well. 

“Are you okay?” Doyoung asks, his hands sliding up Jungwoo’s legs, giving them a gentle squeeze. 

Jungwoo nods with a whimper, parting his lips slowly, “Yeah,” he breathes out, “It’s different,” he laughs out quietly. “Do you feel okay?” 

“Yeah, you feel good,” Doyoung laughs, his hand pulling away from Jungwoo’s leg to push through his hair. “Tight but good.” 

Instead of saying anything else, Jungwoo sits up a bit, hands reaching out for Doyoung. The older one smiles, leaning down, giving into Jungwoo’s embrace and meeting him in a kiss. This time, it’s Jungwoo’s hands cupping at Doyoung’s cheeks, their heads tilted and noses brushing against each other's cheeks as they continue to press their lips together over and over again in simple kisses. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Jungwoo breathes against Doyoung’s lips, fingers curling around his jaw. 

“I know,” Doyoung laughs, teeth biting down on Jungwoo’s bottom lip, tugging it out and sucking on it. He lets it slide out from between his lips only to capture him in another kiss. “Is it okay if I start moving?” 

“Please,” Jungwoo nods. 

The first thrust is painful, Jungwoo has to admit. It has him leaning his head against Doyoung’s shoulder, eyes closing and trying to breathe through the pain. Doyoung has his hand on Jungwoo’s hip, thumb rubbing all kinds of circles against his skin in attempts to soothe him. Jungwoo knows it’ll get better, just like it did when Doyoung’s fingers were in him, it just takes time. Thankfully, it doesn’t take as long as Jungwoo thought it would and within a few minutes, the stinging pain begins to turn into pleasure. 

The pleasure is something that Jungwoo has never felt before. It’s a completely different feeling than the pleasure he gets from jerking off or even grinding against his pillow. It’s different from having Doyoung’s hand or mouth around his cock, it’s completely different. The pleasure is coming from inside him, literally but he doesn’t know how else to process it. It’s a deeper type of pleasure, one that is so intimate, a feeling that he’s so sure is specific to having Doyoung in him. It has Jungwoo wrapping his legs around Doyoung, trying to pull him closer, quickly becoming desperate for more. 

“Oh god,” Jungwoo moans out, his hands coming up to rub at his face, fingers pushing his bangs up before letting his hands slide off and down onto his chest, not exactly sure where to lay them. “It feels so good,” he whines out, eyes beginning to become teary again from the sensation. 

What’s even better is the sight of his boyfriend. Doyoung has his hands still on Jungwoo’s hips, gripping them tightly as he thrusts into him, hips bumping against Jungwoo. His blush on his chest has deepened, filling out more of his pale skin. They’ve only just started but Jungwoo can see the shimmer of sweat lingering on Doyoung’s collarbones. There’s even more that’s collected on his forehead, his brows furrowed together in concentration. Though his face quickly turns into pleasure when he realizes that Jungwoo is looking at him, lips curling up into a smirk. 

“Yeah?” Doyoung asks, tongue swiping along his bottom lip, “You’re so tight and wet, it feels really good for me too.” 

The room begins to fill with the sounds of their sex. Skin slapping and the squelching of the gracious amount of lube is loud, practically echoing throughout Doyoung’s room. The bed begins to bump against the wall, some of Doyoung’s stuffed animals tumbling down onto the bed, rolling onto Jungwoo’s arm and quickly being pushed away by Doyoung, both of them letting out gentle laughs. He’s thankful that the other two rooms are across the hall and not next to Doyoung’s room, not that it even matters because Jungwoo’s moans have turned into rather high pitched squeals when Doyoung nudges Jungwoo’s legs open and against his chest more, angling his hips enough to hit against his prostate. 

Doyoung shifts again, his body leaning forward, hovering over Jungwoo, hips angling down more and it’s hit after hit to his prostate and Jungwoo leans his head back, letting out a loud moan. Doyoung laughs, head leaning down until his forehead is pressed against Jungwoo’s chest. Jungwoo whines, back arching when Doyoung begins to lick at his nipple, biting and sucking at it the best he can while continuing to fuck Jungwoo. 

“Doie,” Jungwoo gasps out, hands gently pushing at Doyoung’s shoulders. “Too much.” 

It takes another push against his shoulders for the older one to pull away with a wet pop. Their eyes meet but not for long, Jungwoo’s eyes rolling back in pleasure from the way Doyoung is looking at him. He’s got his teeth biting on his bottom lip, face bright red and shimmering with sweat, bangs stuck to his forehead, and eyes filled with desire. It has Jungwoo’s cock twitching against his stomach and he feels his muscles begin to tighten, signaling the beginnings of an orgasm. 

Doyoung must feel it too, the other leaning up, bumping his forehead a little too hard against Jungwoo’s. “Are you gonna cum?” Doyoung breathes out, making Jungwoo’s eyes flutter open, nodding his head at the question. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna cum,” he squeaks out, his hips deciding to try and roll down to meet Doyoung’s thrusts. His lips part and he lets out a drawn out whine, eyes meeting Doyoung’s as he feels the warmth in his stomach start. “Doyoung,” Jungwoo gasps out, “Oh fuck, oh my _god_ , I’m gonna _cum_. Keep going please, please.” 

The only response Doyoung gives is his own moan, one that melts into Jungwoo’s mouth, their lips meeting in an open mouth kiss. Doyoung’s hands move away from Jungwoo’s hips, peeling Jungwoo’s hands off of his arms and intertwining their fingers. Their hands are pressed against the pillows, moans being exchanged in the small space that their lips allow, Jungwoo’s gasps and whimpers getting higher and higher as the pleasure builds. 

Jungwoo’s entire body arches into Doyoung. His hands squeeze the ones holding his, his head leans back, breaking their kiss only for Doyoung to lean into him, forehead pressing against Jungwoo’s shoulder, pressing gentle kisses as Jungwoo orgasms. It’s intense, incredibly intense both physically and mentally, something that Jungwoo didn’t think would ever happen. Doyoung doesn’t stop fucking him either, thrusting into him through his orgasm, making it even more pleasurable, making Jungwoo choke out sobs and squeal in delight. Thighs shake around Doyoung, toes curling along the curve of his lower back and he can feel his cock twitching between them. 

“I’m gonna cum in you,” Doyoung whispers against Jungwoo’s ear. 

The statement has Jungwoo’s head spinning even more, his eyes closing and head tilting to the side, body beginning to feel the after effects of his orgasm. “Please,” Jungwoo whispers out, head tilting to the side and his legs start to loosen around Doyoung’s waist. 

Jungwoo doesn’t know what to expect but the feeling is almost as incredible as his own orgasm. Doyoung’s hips stutter, fast thrusts turn into slow ones, more of a rolling of his hips before Doyoung pushes his cock all the way in, letting out a low groan against Jungwoo’s neck. There’s a warmth filling him up, a feeling that’s completely new and it has Jungwoo’s toes curling and a whimper ripping from his throat. He can feel Doyoung’s cock twitching in him with each wave of warmth that fills him up. It’s so incredibly intimate, waves of pleasure continue to crash into him both mentally and physically. It’s unbelievably overwhelming in more ways than one that Jungwoo cups his hands, pulling Doyoung into a kiss the moment the older one peels away from his neck. 

“I love you,” Jungwoo whispers against Doyoung’s lips. “I love you,” he repeats between a set of kisses. 

When Jungwoo first discovered that he had feelings for Doyoung, actual feelings and not ones that he was confusing with gratitude and comfort, the fantasies began. It was always small things at first, Jungwoo daydreaming about them going on little dates, simple things like them walking along the river or going to have breakfast together at a cafe. It’s things that they’ve done together before but often with one or two other members. Even the times after Jungwoo had come to terms with his crush, those trips were always met with him quietly trying to walk next to Doyoung without making it overly obvious that he just wanted to spend time with him. 

The further Jungwoo’s crush developed, the more he would imagine, naturally. The innocent desire for hand holding and the way Jungwoo would find himself staring at Doyoung’s lips while he talked was still there. Other things started to weave into the smaller dreams, those more intimate thoughts began to pop up. Out of all the thoughts about how he wanted to lose his virginity to Doyoung, he never imagined it would be like this. He doesn’t exactly know what he would imagine, there was never any specific setting or time or day, it would always just be the two of them on a bed, that was it. He never thought it would be late at night after a busy day of schedules. Never thought it would be planned, at least planned to the point where both of them would know about it considering all their other intimate moments together were impromptu. 

Just like Jungwoo didn’t expect their first time together to be this way, he didn’t expect to confess to Doyoung this way either. Jungwoo’s eyes widen a bit, hands sliding off of Doyoung’s cheeks, lingering on his biceps as both of them stare at each other. Jungwoo swallows, pressing his lips together tightly, unsure what to do as Doyoung looks at him. There’s a weight on his chest, one that has Jungwoo suddenly regretting his decision to blurt out that he loves Doyoung. It’s not that he doesn’t think the other doesn’t love him, Doyoung has told him before but it was all before they got together, all in a friendship way. 

“Why do you look so scared?” Doyoung asks, fingers running through the side of Jungwoo’s hair. Doyoung’s words are light and Jungwoo watches the way the corners of his lips curl up into a smile. 

“It just came out,” Jungwoo sighs softly, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, eyes meeting with Doyoung’s. 

“Well,” the older one says with a hum, “You mean it right?” 

“What?” Jungwoo shifts, legs sliding off of Doyoung’s hips a bit more, heels bumping against the bed. 

“You love me?” Doyoung tilts his head, fingers tucking the longer pieces of Jungwoo’s hair behind his ear. 

Slowly, Jungwoo nods his head, parting his lips and letting out a breath. “Yeah, I love you.” Jungwoo pauses for a moment, hands squeezing at Doyoung’s arms as he continues again. “I know it might be too soon but I love you, really love you, hyung. Even if you don’t-” 

“I love you too,” Doyoung says, cutting Jungwoo off. The statement makes Jungwoo’s eyes go wide, blinking up at Doyoung. His lips part to reply but Doyoung speaks before he can. “Why are you looking like that,” Doyoung whines, fingers pinching at Jungwoo’s cheek. “I love you.” 

Jungwoo lets out a giggle, letting it turn into a whine as Doyoung pinches his cheek more. Jungwoo’s hands reach up to pull Doyoung’s hand away, making the older one burst out in laughter too. It doesn’t last long, both of them meeting again in a kiss, their giggles fading into each other’s mouths. They stay like that for an unknown amount of time. Doyoung remains in Jungwoo, their hands intertwine, lips giving each other kisses as they whisper that they love each other over and over again. It’s a feeling that’s surreal, a scene that’s only been in Jungwoo’s dreams before. 

“Ah,” Jungwoo gasps out when Doyoung pulls out of him. “Oh it feels weird,” he laughs, hands pushing into the bed as he sits up, attempting to look down between his legs. “Is your cum leaking out?” 

“Yeah it is,” Doyoung says, his hands pushing at the backs of Jungwoo’s legs. “That’s actually really hot,” he laughs. 

“Really?” Jungwoo giggles, “It feels funny.” 

“Mhm,” Doyoung hums, hands sliding off of Jungwoo’s legs only to pat at his side, “Up though cause now we have to put the sheets in the washer.” 

“What, you don’t want your dried cum all over your sheets?” Jungwoo teases as he slowly slides to the side, feet planting on the floor and hands pushing him up off the bed. “Ah, ow.” Jungwoo lets his hand slide down, pressing against his lower back. 

“Sore?” Doyoung asks, hands busy tugging off the top sheet and blanket on his bed. 

“Little bit.” Jungwoo whines. There’s a feeling that has Jungwoo gasping, tightening his muscles and spreading his legs a bit. “Oh, hyung,” Jungwoo laughs, his hand sliding down between his legs. “Your cum is dripping out of me.” 

“Jungwoo!” Doyoung whines, turning around quickly to look at him. 

“What?” Jungwoo laughs out, “What do you want me to do? I can’t help it!” He laughs more, trying to keep his muscles tightened to keep more of his cum from leaking out of him. 

“Bathroom,” Doyoung groans, arms full of blanket and sheet bumping against Jungwoo’s back. “Go get in the shower.” 

Jungwoo’s head leans back as more giggles run through him. Doyoung pushes him all the way out into the hallway and whispers to Jungwoo that he’ll be there after he throws the linens in the washer. Jungwoo covers his mouth with his free hand, trying to quiet his laughs as he quickly walks to the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

Their shower goes quickly, both of them beginning to feel the exhaustion from the day. They wash up together, Doyoung happily patting moisturizer on Jungwoo’s cheeks and Jungwoo helps Doyoung put a mask on. They don’t get ice cream together like they had agreed on earlier, both too tired to get up out of bed once they laid down. Doyoung even tugs out a spare blanket from under his bed, whispering to a sleepy Jungwoo that he’ll get the sheets and things in the morning. 

Doyoung falls asleep first, arm laying across Jungwoo's stomach, hair fluffed from drying it with his towel before they got into bed. Jungwoo tilts his head when he hears Doyoung mumbling quietly, no actual words but small hums and indistinguishable mutters that have Jungwoo quietly laughing. Jungwoo shifts, keeping Doyoung’s arm on him as he turns on his side, sliding his own arm over Doyoung’s side. He nuzzles his cheek against the pillow, far back enough to still get a good look at his boyfriend but close enough to have their foreheads almost bumping. 

“Stop looking at me and go to sleep,” Doyoung suddenly says, face not even twitching as he talks. Jungwoo blinks, surprised by the sudden sentence from his sleeping boyfriend. Doyoung then leans forward the best he can in his sleepy state, pressing a gentle kiss to Jungwoo’s lips. “I’ll still be here when you wake up.” 

“I know,” Jungwoo laughs quietly, fingers curling around Doyoung’s shirt. “But hyung,” Jungwoo pauses and Doyoung lets out a small hum in response. “I love you and thank you for tonight.” 

“I love you too,” Doyoung whispers against Jungwoo’s lips. “Love you so much, Jungwoo.” 

There’s a flutter of happiness in Jungwoo’s chest and he bites down on his lip gently, trying to keep himself calm. Not a minute after Doyoung’s response, he’s back to snoring softly, breath tickling against Jungwoo’s lips. It’s been a storm of new experiences and feelings but Jungwoo couldn’t be happier. He really couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
